Futari
by Tomokonne
Summary: Et s'il n'était jamais parti? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Il allait partir. Il me tournait le dos et avançait sans regret vers je ne sais trop où. Mon coeur rata un battement quand je réalisais vraiment la situation. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais. J'ai essayé de me taire et de le laisser partir. C'était douloureux; à tel point que j'ai cru mourir. Il m'avait fait son baiser d'adieu. Ce n'était pas suffisant, je voulais me tenir à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps. Une voix étranglée sortie de ma gorge.

- Nezumi...

Il était trop loin à présent, il ne m'entendait plus. J'ai tenté plus fort, jusqu'à hurler son nom désespérément. Ma dernière tentative fut réussie; il se retourna enfin.

- Ne me laisse pas! criais-je le plus fort possible.

Son visage était flou, je ne pu voir son expression. J'avais peur de bouger, peur que le moindre mouvement ne le fasse disparaître.

Il semblait hésiter. L'angoisse qui m'habitait resserra sa prise. Je du le lâcher du regard car quelque chose venait de me frôler la jambe.

Le chien.

Celui à qui j'avais confié le bébé.

J'oubliais temporairement mes sentiments et détachait ma veste du chien. Le petit était vivant et de bonne humeur, si on en jugeait par son sourire. Je le pris dans mes bras et me redressais.

Je tombais pile dans le regard de Nezumi, dans ses magnifiques orbes d'un gris quasi surnaturel. Mon coeur s'arrêta presque. Le vent souffla, une mèche bleutée s'enfuit de sa queue de cheval.

- Redis-le-moi, Shion.

Je rougis et détournais les yeux.

- Ne pars pas, chuchotais-je si bas qu'il n'eut certainement pas entendu.

-Plus fort.

-Ne pars pas, répétais-je les yeux au sol, le cœur battant une chamade effrénée.

- Encore.

- Ne pars pas!

Je relevais le tête et plongeais dans son regard. Des larmes y perlaient. Je ne lui avais jamais vu une telle expression. Il semblait avant tout soulagé.

- Ne pars pas, dis-je une dernière fois, comme pour le convaincre.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes violemment; elles goûtaient les larmes. Le bébé s'agita, il n'aimait pas être compressé entre nos deux corps débordant de passion. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, j'étais trop heureux qu'il soit resté.

Sa langue s'engouffra dans ma bouche pour la première fois, je lui répondis avec entrain. J'avais les tripes tordues, des larmes s'enfuyaient de mes yeux grands ouverts. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher du regard de peur de me rendre compte que ce moment n'était qu'un rêve et rien de plus. J'ai caressé sa joue de ma main libre, il a souris. Les mots étaient inutiles, notre présence nous suffisait.

Mais le petit n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Il se mit à brailler plus fort que ses minuscules poumons ne lui permettaient. Nezumi fixa l'enfant, l'air perplexe.

- Tu vas en faire quoi, de c'machin? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Le machin en question avait arrêté de pleurer et me bavait dessus abondamment.

- Lui trouver à manger, il est affamé le pauvre.

Je souris au bébé et tournais les talon vers le mur en ruine de No.6. Nezumi semblait hésitant mais il finit quand même par me suivre.

OxOxO

Ses cheveux blancs m'aveuglaient. Mais je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Il avait enfin été égoïste, il avait pensé à lui, pour une fois. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le quitter mais s'il ne m'avait pas retenu, je serais certainement parti. J'aurais obtenu la preuve qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Ce ne fut pas le cas et j'étais infiniment soulagé. Un rire s'enfuit de ma gorge. J'étais heureux.

- Pourquoi tu ris, Nezumi? Me demanda Shion, une moue inquiète peinte sur ses traits délicats.

- Pour rien, grognais-je en marchant un peu plus vite.

- Tsundere.

Je le foudroyais du regard. Le gamin n'apprécia pas, cependant, et se mit à gueuler.

Je posais les mains sur mes oreilles meurtries et lâchais:

- Fais-le taire pitié!

Shion avait arrêté de marcher et fixait un point par-dessus mon épaule. Curieux, je me retournais à mon tour. Des gens enjambaient les décombres du mur qui les séparaient du monde à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Nous étions encore à une certaine distance d'eux, mais une femme retînt mon attention. Brune, petite, les traits doux… Ceux de Shion. Elle courait, à bout de souffle.

Shion me fourra l'enfant dans les bras et couru à sa rencontre.

- Maman! Cria-t-il d'une voix tremblante et émue.

Cette femme était donc sa mère…

Le parasite s'agita en couinant. Je le regardais dans les yeux.

- On va les attendre plus loin. Qu'en penses-tu, microbe?

Il me répondit d'un « gaah! » enjoué. J'en conclu son accord et allait m'assoir sur un rocher en retrait.

L'échange poignant se déroulant devant mes yeux ne m'intéressait pas, je jetais donc mon dévolu sur la créature qui tentait de me bouffer les doigts.

- Tu perds ton temps, bonhomme. Ou alors t'as l'intention de dissoudre ma main dans ta salive puante?

- Plllluu.

- Je vois. Attend encore un peu sagement et t'auras un repas de roi.

Il rit et son sourire me réchauffa profondément. Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait pas trop mal, vu la matinée désastreuse que nous avions tous passé.

OxOxO

Elle m'avait manqué. Vraiment. Je me sentais comme dans un rêve, d'avoir ma mère et Nezumi près de moi et à l'horizon, le mur effondré de No.6... c'était irréel.

- Shion, tout ce sang ne t'appartient pas, n'est-ce pas? Dit soudain Karan, le regard inquiet fixé sur ma chemise.

- Non, mentis-je, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il n'y avait pas de raison de lui dire la vérité de toute façon; je me sentais bien, sinon très fatigué. Je me demandais soudain si les blessures de Nezumi avaient elles aussi guéries. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil en biais et le surpris à sourire niaisement au bébé. Je couvrais ma bouche pour retenir un fou rire, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je riais comme je ne l'avais pas fais depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Des larmes me roulèrent sur les joues, l'air parvenait avec peine à mes poumons. Nezumi, pas con, me fit la gueule.

- Maman, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

- C'est Nezumi, n'est-ce pas, dit la brune en fixant le susnommé.

J'hochais la tête et l'attirais près de l'homme à qui je devais beaucoup. Ce dernier ne se leva pas de son caillou, je le savais un peu nerveux.

Karan le prit toutefois de court en le remerciant, le dos courbé très bas et beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix.

Nezumi fit son dur avec un « C'est rien » un peu sec, mais je le savais ému par tant de reconnaissance. Ma mère ne se redressa pas tout de suite et cela l'irrita, bien sûr.

- Maman, c'est bon, soufflais-je avant que mon ami ne le lui fasse remarquer moins gentiment.

Un Nezumi mal à l'aise est un Nezumi agressif. Mais il ne pouvait plus me cacher ce genre de chose, j'avais tant appris de choses sur lui… Et en particulier aujourd'hui.

Elle se releva et remarqua soudain la présence du bébé, qui dormait à moitié dans les bras de Nezumi.

- Cet enfant… à qui appartient-il? S'inquiéta-elle en se rapprochant encore.

- Ses parents sont décédés… annonçais-je sombrement.

Karan tandis les mains pour prendre le gamin et à ma grande surprise, l'acteur l'en empêcha.

Il s'était attaché si vite?

- Je vais le garder pour l'instant. D'ailleurs Shion, il faudrait trouver le nécessaire pour le nourrir avant qu'il ne se réveille.

La femme qui m'avait fait voir le jour sembla un peu choquée.

- Tu es sur? Tu es encore trop jeune pour prendre soin d'un si petit être!

- J'aime pas qu'on me dise quoi faire, maugréa Nezumi en se levant.

J'eus envie de rire en le voyant partir vers No.6 en bougonnant mais je jugeais qu'il était plus important de convaincre ma mère que Nezumi était un type bien.

- Ne fais pas attention, à l'intérieur, il est plutôt du style marshmallow.

Elle me cru mais je savais qu'elle était tracassée par la présence du bébé. Et par plusieurs autres choses, certainement.

Je la rassurais avec mon plus beau sourire et l'entraînais derrière Nezumi. Enfin, c'était mon intention.


	2. Chapter 2

OxOxO

Non mais pour qui elle se prenait l'autre, j'étais assez grand pour savoir de quoi j'ai envie et de quoi je suis capable! Je grognais encore un peu pour faire style, mais au fond, je savais que Karan était une femme douce et gentille, qui ne voulait que faire du bien autour d'elle.

Je me retournais pour voir si Shion me suivait. Je fus témoin de son effondrement soudain. J'aurais du m'en douter. Ses blessures étaient peut-être guéries mais perdre autant de sang n'est pas sans conséquence. Je l'ai rejoint à grandes enjambées, essayant de ne pas brusquer le microbe qui dormait profondément. J'ai remis celui-ci à Karan pour ensuite me pencher sur le cas du petit gars albinos qui venait de tourner de l'œil.

Son pouls était régulier, sa respiration aussi. Oui c'était juste une anémie. Je le hissais donc sur mon dos et soufflais à Karan:

- Allons-y.

Elle acquiesça. Et en marchant, elle commença à me poser des questions.

- Il va bien, t'es sûr?

- Oui, de la fatigue sans doute. On a eu une rude journée.

- Quel genre de journée?

- Le genre qu'on a pas envie de se remémorer. Par chance, elle se finit bien.

- Il ne me dira rien non plus, n'est-ce pas?

- Tout ce que vous devez retenir, c'est que votre fils est une personne formidable.

- Merci pour tout, Nezumi-kun, murmura la femme, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

OxOxO

Je m'éveillais difficilement. Je serais bien resté là encore un peu mais j'eus le courage de me lever. J'étais dans ma chambre, elle n'avait pas changée d'un poil.

La porte grinça, ma mère entra discrètement.

- Où sont Nezumi et le petit? Demandais-je en me frottant les yeux paresseusement.

- Le premier est dans le bain et l'autre s'est endormi comme une masse après son biberon, raconta-elle avec le sourire.

- Un bain, quelle bonne idée.

J'imaginais déjà l'eau chaude m'envelopper douillettement. Soudain ragaillardi par cette perspective, je me dirigeais sans plus attendre vers la salle de bain. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et j'entrai donc subrepticement dans la pièce. Nezumi me tournait le dos, il se lavait en fredonnant. Je me déshabillais silencieusement puis je me suis glissé derrière lui.

- Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille, le faisant sauter de terre.

Il me fit face, l'air ahuri, une main cachant ses parties pudiquement. De l'autre il me montra la porte.

Vexé, j'envisageais de sortir mais il changea tout à coup d'idée.

- Oui, je veux bien, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le petit banc de plastique.

Ses cheveux mouillés collaient son dos. Alors que mon regard descendait le long de sa colonne, j'y découvrit deux nouvelles cicatrices, toutes fraîches. Il avait du se les faire en tombant avec moi, plus tôt dans la journée. Je glissais un doigt dessus. Il tressaillit, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ca te fait encore mal? M'enquis-je, un peu inquiet.

- Non, grâce à Safu.

Il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je fus hypnotisé par tant d'intensité. Il leva une main, caressa doucement la ligne de ma mâchoire puis me fit un sourire.

- Je suis content que tu sois toujours là. Maintenant, lave-moi les cheveux.

Mon cœur battait irrégulièrement, trop d'émotions menaçaient de s'enfuir hors de moi. J'arrêtais de réfléchir, me convainquant que c'était peut-être mieux pour ma santé mentale.

J'attrapais le shampooing et me mit à lui masser le cuir chevelu. Il ronronna de plaisir.

Après un certain temps, il rinça le tout et alla dans la baignoire sans presse. Je m'abreuvais de cette image de lui, de son dos humide, des gouttes glissant sur ses fesses parfaites. Et si je continuais comme ça, j'allais avoir du mal a cacher mon attirance pour lui. Je me douchais donc avec une eau presque froide et allais le rejoindre.

La baignoire était suffisamment grande pour accueillir 2 personnes en plus mais c'était la première fois que je m'y baignais avec quelqu'un. J'étais un peu nerveux.

Nezumi avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres trahissait son bien-être.

- Ne, Nezumi…

- Mh?

- Voudrais-tu chanter pour moi, une autre fois?

- Tant que ce ne soit pas dans les mêmes circonstances que ce matin, je le ferai avec plaisir.

Il me fit signe de s'approcher, ce que je fis avec hésitation. Quand je fus à sa portée, il m'attira vers lui.

Sa main sur mon épaule m'empêchait quelconque retraite mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de partir. Ma tête se fit une place dans son cou alors qu'il commençait à chanter.

Sa voix faisait vibrer sa gorge et son torse. Elle emplissait l'air humide agréablement.

- Tamashi yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo ~

Elle était grave et suave, elle me donnait la chair de poule. Il chantait bien, il chantait pour moi.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu partir? Demandais-je, quand il eut fini.

- Pour quelle raison voulais-tu que je reste? Rétorqua-il, l'air malicieux.

Les bruits d'eau furent sa réponse. Je m'étais levé, ayant d'un coup beaucoup trop chaud. Je rougis d'autant plus quand je réalisais que Nezumi devait avoir une belle vue sur mon popotin.

J'ai sursauté lorsqu'il posa une main sur ma hanche. J'ai carrément figé quand je la sentis glisser sur ma fesse.

Il s'était levé à son tour et souleva mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses prunelles d'acier brûlaient de connaître la réponse.

- Parce que… Sans toi, j-j-j-j-je me sens vide.

Une commissure de ses lèvres douces s'éleva discrètement.

- Mais encore?

Les miennes tremblaient, je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Il attendait néanmoins la réponse patiemment. Je déglutis et lâchais brusquement:

- Je t'aime! C'est pour ça!

Il ne rit pas de ma maladresse. Il ébouriffa tendrement mes cheveux humides puis encadra mon visage de ses grandes mains chaudes.

- Moi aussi, Shion, répondit-il d'un ton sensuel.

Puis il m'embrassa. Mon cœur bondit, sa langue caressa mes lèvres. Je lui cédais le passage, je le goutais à mon tour. Inconsciemment, je me pressais contre lui alors que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus enflammé. C'était si intense, si bon que de sentir son érection se presser contre mon ventre ne me surprit même pas. Mes mains devinrent baladeuses; j'avais envie de le toucher depuis trop longtemps .

OxOxO

J'avais terriblement envie de lui. Il me touchait, timidement. Son inexpérience le rendait maladroit et gêné. Et la dernière chose dont j'avais envie était de le brusquer. Je me suis permis de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, sans le forcer. Ma bouche descendit dans son cou, je goutais sa chair avec extase. Il gémit lui aussi et se ramolli, je profitais de l'occasion pour replonger dans la baignoire en l'entraînant. Il se retrouva sur mes genoux, les joues rouges et le souffle haché. Cette vision me rendit fou de désir. Mes mains se faufilèrent sur ses fesses, je les agrippais fermement. J'ai osé glisser quelques doigts dans sa raie tentatrice, de suivre le chemin, d'y chatouiller son orifice pour finalement caresser ses bourses soyeuses. Ses geignements atteignirent mon oreille alors que son membre dur se pressa de plus bel sur le mien, dans le même état. Ma main fit le trajet de retour mais je ne pu m'empêcher d'enfoncer un doigt dans les chairs tendres qui s'offraient à moi. Il y entra avec une facilité sidérante, l'eau dans lequel nous baignions devait certainement y être pour quelque chose. Une phalange, puis deux et finalement le doigt entier. Shion respirait fort sur mon épaule.

- Je peux te toucher? Demanda-t-il soudainement, ses pupilles rouges évitant mon regard.

- Tu fais ce dont tu as envie, je suis tout à toi.

Il hésitait encore. Ça m'a fait sourire. J'ai donc mené sa main timide jusqu'à la source de mon désir. Il ne me masturba pas. Il découvrit lentement mon sexe du bout des doigts. Je frémis. Shion avait alors levé les yeux et s'était mordu la lèvre. Mon cœur faillit exploser devant sa moue trop mignonne.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, m'enquis-je, un peu inquiet.

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

- Je… ne peux pas.

- Arrête ta stupide timidité, Shion. Avec moi, tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi…

- C'est justement parce que c'est avec toi crétin!

Je craquais, définitivement. J'unissais nos bouches sans douceur, le soulevais et le déposais sur le bord de la baignoire. Il était bandé à s'en faire mal et j'entrepris de le soulager sans plus tarder. Je léchais doucement son gland rose puis ma langue glissa le long de son membre frémissant. Comme son propriétaire d'ailleurs. Son teint était plus proche de celui d'un crabe que du sien. Je fus un peu vite en affaire quand je le prit tout entier dans ma gorge. Par chance il sembla apprécier; ces ongles plantés dans mon dos ne me faisait pas de bien mais je sus qu'il essayait de ne pas crier.

-Ne-nezumi! C'est sale!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on est dans le bain. Et si là tu trouve ça dégoûtant, tu dis quoi si je fais ça?

Je lui soulevais le bassin fermement et enfonçais ma langue dans son intimité, humide et aguichante. Il me répondit par quelques gémissements certains embarrassés d'autres de plaisir, simplement. J'y plongeais un doigt puis deux sans qu'il ne proteste. Au troisième, il retînt un petit cri. Je m'empressais donc de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'est là qu'il me souffla:

- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Il était vraiment si naïf que ça?

- Pour te faire l'amour sans te blesser, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Il tressaillit mais ne dit rien, j'en conclu son accord. Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps. Nos langues se caressèrent et d'une main j'ai guidé mon érection vers l'anneau de chair détendu qui n'attendait plus que moi. J'y forçais l'entrée, il était si étroit que ça me faisait mal. À la moitié, je m'arrêtais un peu et remarquais trop tard que Shion avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Il se retînt pour ne pas pleurer et ne pas se plaindre.

- Si ça fait trop mal tu me le dit et j'arrête, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête, l'air décidé. Je n'allais pas gâcher sa détermination en m'arrêtant malgré mon inquiétude. Non c'est pas moi qui aies tout gâché.

- Les garçons! Le dîner est prêt!

Putain.

OxOxO

Je pris une bouchée du délicieux repas devant moi en observant Nezumi de biais. Il semblait… Renfrogné. Sans doute à cause de notre aventure dans la baignoire. Son regard croisa soudainement le mien et semblait me dire « ce soir, je t'aurai ». J'eus du mal à déglutir. J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir oui, mais sérieusement, ça faisait mal!

- Je me demande que font les gens dehors, se questionna Karan.

Nezumi haussa les épaules, s'en foutant un peu. Pour ma part, je me questionnais aussi. J'espérais que le monde soit en paix.

- Nous irons faire un tour demain, pour l'instant j'suis vidé, proposa Nezumi contre toute attente.

Il avait fini de manger et s'était affalé sur sa chaise.

- Shion, tu dormiras avec le petit? J'ai peur de dormir à cette hauteur avec lui, sur ton futon il ne pourra pas tomber…

C'est vrai que c'était un peu risqué, dans le lit superposé. Une aura maléfique se dégagea de Nezumi, mais je n'avais pas le choix d'agréer.

- Bien sûr, acceptais-je avec un sourire effrayé.

Nezumi se leva brusquement et alla s'enfermer dans les WC.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Se préoccupa ma maman.

- Ignore le, conseillais-je, ayant envie de rigoler.

Je débarrassais nos couverts, embrassais ma mère dans le front et allais chercher le gamin qui dormait en retrait sur plusieurs couvertures. Il grogna un peu quand je le soulevais mais ne se réveilla pas.

Ma chambre était minuscule or, j'avais la chance d'avoir un peu d'intimité derrière cette porte en feuille de riz. Elle laissait passer tout les bruits, mais c'était mieux que de dormir dans la pièce commune, comme ma mère le faisait.

Celle-ci avait installé le matelas à notre arrivée, j'avais pu me taper un roupillon confortablement. Il était presqu'aussi grand que la pièce, nous allions pouvoir dormir sans être trop serrés -même si me serrer à Nezumi ne me dérangeais pas du tout-.

Après avoir emmitouflé le bébé bien comme il faut, je me déshabillai et me faufilais dans les draps frais. Nezumi, quant à lui, mit une quinzaine de minutes à débarquer.

- Tu vas mieux? Lui demandais-je, un peu taquin.

Il me répondit d'un grognement tout en se déshabillant à son tour. Puis il éteint et se glissa sous la couette. J'attendis patiemment qu'il vienne se coller contre moi mais il ne le fit pas.

- T'es fâché?

- Plus ou moins, marmonna-t-il en se tortillant.

Puis il chuchota très bas:

- J'ai envie de toi moi, on va faire comment?

- Trouver un loyer plus grand?

- Non, tu comprends pas. J'ai du aller dans les toilettes pour finir ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure, c'est inhumain. Et j'ai encore envie. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Sa main s'était retrouvée comme par magie sur mes bijoux de famille, il les serra doucement.

- Pourquoi t'es à poil? Tu fais exprès en plus!

Je pouffais.

- Oui, tout à fait.

Je rampais le plus loin possible du petit pour ne pas le réveiller et plaquais mes fesses aux hanches de Nezumi, lui aussi couché sur le côté. Il était déjà bien excité.

- T'es cinglé Shion!

- Tais-toi et prend ce dont tu as envie.

Je remarquais un soubresaut dans sa respiration et il ne lui en fallut pas plus le convaincre. La douleur de plus tôt n'avait pas disparue et il la raviva en essayant délicatement d'y enfoncer un doigt.

- Ça va pas, déclara-t-il d'un coup.

Il me poussa sur le ventre, m'embrassa la nuque brièvement avant de glisser sa langue le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnais, c'était agréable et excitant. Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur mes fesses mais ne s'était pas privé de les malaxer comme il faut des ses grandes mains chaudes. Il les écarta soudain et sa langue rencontra à nouveau mon anus, sensible. Il était impatient et ses doigts s'insinuèrent en moi très vite. Son souffle rapide sur ma nuque me faisait oublier mon léger inconfort. Je le sentis changer de position et je sus que le moment était venu. Je m'agrippais aux draps alors qu'il me pénétrait doucement, prudemment. Ça faisait mal quand même.

- J'y suis Shion. Au complet.

Je lui répondit d'un geignement indistinct. Et alors que je m'étais un peu habitué à sa présence, il se retira et recommença. Il étouffa mon cri en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche ouverte. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses dents blessaient mon épaule. Ses coups de reins se firent plus réguliers et la douleur moins présente. Plus tard, il souleva mes hanches et me prit encore plus franchement. Dans cette position, le membre qui m'empalait passionnément cognait contre ma prostate, un plaisir soudain et très intense. Bref, nous n'étions plus très discrets. Les gémissements hachés de Nezumi déchiraient le silence, accompagnés du bruit de nos corps s'emboîtant sans délicatesse. Tout ses éléments me mirent dans un état second. Tout était si bon; la jouissance n'allait plus tarder.

- Ne..zumi… gémis-je.

Il accéléra encore sa cadence en empoignant mon sexe délaissé fermement. Ma limite fut atteinte et je me libérais dans sa main, quelques spasmes agitèrent mon corps couvert de transpiration. Je sentis sa chaleur se répandre en moi quelques secondes après.

- T'es délicieux, Shion, roucoula l'acteur en s'effondrant sur le lit.

Je réalisais avec embarras qu'il était en train de se lécher les doigts sensuellement.

- Attends y'a des mouchoirs… commençais-je en bégayant.

Il m'arrêta d'un baiser fougueux.

Une minute plus tard, il dormait comme une pierre.

J'ai souris et chuchoté, dans le noir:

- Je t'aime.

OxOxO

Des édifices dévorés par les flammes s'effondraient autour de moi. Les décombres s'écrasaient avec des volutes d'étincelles aveuglantes. Pourtant c'était silencieux comme la mort. Et dans cet enfer, Safu se tenait devant moi, droite, les yeux vides. Ce n'était plus Safu, c'était Elyurias. De sa voix grave elle avait rompu le silence.

- Tu ne pourras pas continuer comme ça très longtemps, Nezumi. Tu dois…

Des pleurs de bébé couvrirent sa voix. Il hurlait, de plus en plus fort. Les flammes disparurent et je me retrouvais dans une pièce noire. J'avais rêvé, mais le chagrin du gamin était très réel. Shion s'était redressé lui aussi et semblait un peu perdu. Je l'embrassais dans le front et le priais de se rendormir. Je cherchais mon caleçon à tâtons, l'enfilais rapidement et prit le microbe dans mes bras. Cela ne l'apaisa pas cependant, je quittais donc la chambre pour aller chercher un biberon. Le temps que je le chauffe, le petit monstre avait la voix cassée d'avoir crié autant.

- Tout va bien? me demanda Karan du haut de son lit.

- Oui oui, je m'en occupe.

Après avoir vérifié la température du lait, je lui enfonçais la suce dans le gosier pour le faire taire une fois pour toutes. Ce fut extrêmement efficace. Il téta voracement, à croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine.

- T'étouffes pas non plus, morpion, maugréais-je sans toutefois retenir un léger sourire.

Il finit sa bouteille rapidement même si à la fin, ses yeux semblaient terriblement lourds. Il échappa un rot et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. J'essuyais sa bouche, enlevais sa bavette qui était trempée de lait et retournais dans la chambre. Je n'eus pas le cœur de remettre le petit être qui empestait le lait à côté de Shion et le gardait sur ma poitrine. J'avais trouvé une utilité à cette chose: il portait chaud.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par la désagréable impression d'avoir un truc dans le nez. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour y découvrir le sourire de deux kilomètres dégoulinant de salive du microbe. Il avait entreprit des fouilles archéologiques dans mes narines et adorait ça, apparemment.

- Tu veux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques, minus?

Son rire résonna dans la pièce et je dois avouer que d'entendre ça dès le réveil, ça met de bonne humeur.

Shion gigota, surement réveillé par notre boucan. J'entourais ses épaules d'un bras et le fit se blottir contre moi.

- Bon matin toi, lui soufflais-je avec un baiser doux.

Le gamin me mit une tarte dans l'œil en babillant joyeusement. Il rampait de plus en plus haut sur ma tête. Je mis un terme à sa palpitante aventure en l'attrapant par les aisselles et en l'asseyant sur mon ventre. Il était encore trop mou pour se tenir tout seul mais il arrivait à garder la tête droite. Un peu curieux, je le laissais à plat ventre sur mon propre abdomen. Il rampa énergiquement - ne m'épargnant pas coups de pieds et griffures - jusqu'à ma tête. Cette fois, il me caressa la mâchoire, l'air trop heureux. Shion, les yeux collés, nous observait en silence.

- J'ai une tête bizarre, c'est-ce que tu insinues le nain?

- Il te trouve beau, Nezumi, souffla Shion, avec le sourire.

Le petit sembla approuver en essayant de me bouffer le menton.

- T'as raison. Moi aussi j'ai faim.

Je m'asseyais, le gamin sur l'épaule et regardais Shion. Il semblait… mal.

- Ça va pas, lui demandais-je en glissant la paume sur son front.

Il ne faisait pas de fièvre.

- J'ai mal partout, c'est horrible.

- Vu les chutes qu'on a fait hier, c'est pas surprenant. Moi aussi j'suis un peu raide ce matin.

- Si ce n'était que ça.

Il devînt rouge sur-le-champ. C'était trop mignon.

- Allez, viens, fis-je en le ceinturant pour le soutenir.

C'est que le pauvre avait même du mal à marcher.

- Je suis désolé, culpabilisais-je.

Le microbe m'arrachait les cheveux et par chance que la cuisine était à deux pas, sinon je serais d'ore et déjà chauve. Sur la table nous attendait des croissants et autres viennoiseries. Mon ventre se tordit de plaisir à leur simple vue. Shion prit place avec une lenteur calculée et je fis pareil, me demandant comment me débarrasser du gosse le temps que je m'empiffre. Je l'ai assis sur mes genoux et comme il se tenait tranquille, j'ai pu me rassasier.

Karan était invisible, elle tenait probablement la boulangerie au rez-de-chaussée. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle apparut soudain.

- Shion, tu peux venir tenir la caisse? Y'a beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, il faut que je refasse des baguettes!

Je le vis grimacer et eus pitié.

- Je vais le faire.

Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas vraiment convainquant, en slip et les cheveux dans tout les sens et je comprenais la réaction perplexe de Karan.

- T'es sûr?

- Oui, je descend dans 3 minutes!

OxOxO

Je l'avais nourri et il pleurait encore. Je le berçais pour essayer de le consoler mais rien n'y faisait. Une effluve me révéla soudain la source du problème.

Et c'est en changeant sa couche que j'ai découvert…

- Nezumi, c'est une fille!

Je descendais l'escalier lentement, la petite dans les bras. Mon amant termina la transaction avec son client et vînt vers moi, intrigué. Il vérifia mes dires en étirant la couche puis dit:

- Purée, c'est vraiment une femelle. Et… Faudrait lui trouver un nom. Microbe c'est masculin alors ça ne le fait pas trop.

- Tu te rappelles du prénom de ta mère?

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de lui poser cette question mais je m'étais dit que ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir.

- Ayame*.

Il avait soufflé ce mot tendrement, une tristesse insondable dans les yeux.

- Mais ça ne lui va pas tellement. Nozomi, Nozomi** ça lui irait à merveille.

C'est vrai que le choix était judicieux. Ça ressemblait un peu trop au sien mais c'était pas comme si c'était son vrai prénom.

- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles? Demandais-je d'un coup, la curiosité trop forte pour être ignorée.

- Nezumi. T'es amnésique?

- Mais pour de vrai?

- J'ai oublié.

La clochette accrochée à la porte tinta et nous nous retournâmes vers le client… qui n'était autre que Inukashi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Et pourquoi ça ne t'étonnes pas de nous voir en vie tout les deux? Demanda Nezumi, sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

Leur relation n'avait jamais été sereine, ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain.

- Parce que ta mère a envoyé un message de remerciement au vieux. Nous étions vachement surpris. Qu'importe comment vous avez fait, je m'en fiche. Sérieusement, je suis juste venue vous dire qu'il y a des pilleurs dans les environs et ça pourrait devenir très dangereux.

Je serrais plus fort Nozomi contre moi, inquiet.

- Sinon, quelle est la situation, dehors? M'enquis-je.

- C'est le bordel. Y'a plus d'autorité nulle part et des fouteurs de merde partout. Les gens du district est sont venus dans la ville et s'installent dans les coins sombres. Les gens de No.6 osent à peine sortir. Je suppose qu'on trouvera un équilibre d'ici quelques jours, d'ici-là soyez prudent.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête. Inukashi allait sortir mais elle se retourna soudain:

- Je suis vraiment contente de vous savoir en vie, les mecs.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant la pièce silencieuse.

J'ai souris puis regardais Nozomi, vêtue de sa seule couche.

- La jolie robe rose ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, je pense.

Elle cria joyeusement en agitant ses petits poings dans tout les sens.

- Ne l'habille pas en rose, rumina Nezumi, tout à coup.

- Pourquoi donc? Ça lui irait bien!

- Le rose c'est la couleur des faibles. Et Nozomi sera redoutable et par conséquent le contraire de faible.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, baka.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue, tendrement.

- De toute façon, j'ai trop mal aux fesses pour sortir, gloussai-je en remontant l'escalier.

* Iris ** Souhait

OxOxO

Trop mal aux fesses, hein. Je me tapais dans le front. J'avais été bête de l'avoir pris si brutalement la nuit dernière; il allait sûrement refuser toutes mes avances pendant un certain temps. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer. Karan réapparut à ce moment là, tout en sourires.

- Tout va bien? Me demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Oui. Au fait, une amie est passée et nous a averti que des pilleurs sévissent dans les environs, vous feriez mieux de ne pas sortir toute seule. Et je garderai la boutique, ce sera plus sécuritaire.

- Tu es un ange Nezumi. Je vais aller voir comment Shion s'en tire là-haut avec la petite, si il y a quoi que ce soit, lâche un cri.

- Vous en faites pas pour moi.

La journée passa vite, les clients affublaient de partout. Gens du District est et habitants de No.6 avaient tous faim de pain, j'avais l'impression. Vers 18h, Karan me donna l'autorisation de fermer boutique. J'avais nettoyé un peu, rentrais l'affiche de dehors et m'apprêtais à verrouiller quand deux types se sont foutus devant la porte. À voir leur tête, j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais affaire a des canailles. Un des deux poussa sur la porte mais je l'empêchais de l'ouvrir complètement.

- Nous sommes fermés, leur dis-je froidement.

- Je veux juste une baguette, soit sympa.

- Désolé.

Il poussa plus fort sur la porte, je ne cédais pas.

- Allez-vous en.

- Nope.

Ils se mirent à deux et je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps. L'huis s'ouvrit brutalement et je tombais sur le dos. Sonné, je n'ai pas pu réagir quand un des deux cons me souleva par la veste. Il parla doucement et je le remerciais dans ma tête, je n'avais vraiment pas envie que Shion descende.

- Donne-moi le blé de ta caisse.

- Non.

Son poing vola et atterrit sur ma joue. J'avais mal et c'était une raison de plus pour le narguer. Je gloussais et le regard noir qu'il me lança me donnait encore plus envie de rire.

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième mec tentait de trouver la clé de la caisse.

- Y'a rien dedans, de toute façon, annonçais-je en me préparant mentalement à un second coup.

Cette fois-ci, il me frappa a l'estomac et encore plus durement. Il m'empêcha de me plier en deux en me tirant la queue de cheval. Ses pupilles dilatées me fixèrent longuement.

- T'as des traits de fille, conclut-il en me foutant un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

Il m'ordonna de lui donner l'argent. Je n'allais certainement me faire marcher dessus par un idiot du genre. Mais j'étais dans une situation un peu… gênante. Je l'ai ignoré, il ne m'a pas trouvé drôle. Il me cogna au visage une autre fois. Je commençais a m'énerver sérieusement.

- On ne frappe pas un acteur au visage, enfoiré.

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul 1alors que j'essuyais un filet de sang qui glissait sur mon menton. J'ai ensuite glissé la main dans ma poche, où je rangeais mon couteau. Habituellement. Putain, il était là-haut. J'allais devoir me battre avec ces deux montagnes de muscles à mains nues?

- Allez, princesse, donne nous le fric, sinon je risque de te casser en deux comme une brindille.

Le deuxième homme, chauve et l'air pas malin s'était glissé derrière moi. Et comme l'autre était large, il me bloquait la sortie. Valait mieux opter pour la facilité et par conséquent, les coups bas. J'ai mis un coup de pied de toute mes forces dans les couilles du connard devant moi. Il se plia en deux, je l'ai enjambé comme dans une partie de saute-mouton. J'ai réussi à sortir et pour bien les attirer dehors, j'ai extrait le trousseau de clés de ma poche et l'ai agité devant leurs yeux coléreux.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était qu'un troisième complice les attendait dehors et que son uppercut était destructeur.

_- Enfin._

_La voix résonna douloureusement dans ma tête._

_- Tu vas devoir arrêter ce petit jeu avec moi, Nezumi._

_Elyurias?_

_- Quel jeu, m' enquis-je, l'esprit vaseux._

_- Tu m'ignores, je n'arrive plus à te parler._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire là?_

_- Tu es inconscient, j'ai réussi à trouver une brèche dans ton esprit. _

_- Et donc?_

_- J'ai une nouvelle a t'annoncer et elle ne te plaira pas certainement._

_J'étais curieux._

_- Tu es le seul survivant de ton peuple._

_- Quelle perspicacité, maugréais-je._

_- Et ce peuple est nécessaire pour la santé de cette planète. Je peux les guider sur la bonne voie, contrairement à tout ces autres êtres qui sont sourds à mes conseils. Tu vois ou je veux en venir?_

_Mon cœur s'était un peu crispé, ma tête n'y croyait pas._

_- Tu as une relation amoureuse avec un autre mâle, jamais ton peuple ne revivra ainsi. Tu devras renoncer à Shion, Nezumi. Pour le bien du monde._

Je me suis réveillé à cet instant, dans la rue, Shion en larmes au dessus de moi. Mes blessures me faisaient mal.

Celle dans mon cœur encore plus.

OxOxO

J'avais entendu du bruit et j'étais descendu pour voir ce qui advenait. Dans la boulangerie, tout semblait en ordre, sinon la caisse, béante et Nezumi, invisible. Dehors c'était une autre histoire. Une foule s'était entassée autour de quelque chose. Je me suis frayé un chemin, affolé; mon amant était au sol, avec un vilain bleu au visage. Un homme était en train de prendre son pouls. J'angoissais et m'agenouillais auprès de Nezumi.

- Vous le connaissez? Me questionna l'homme que je supposais être médecin.

- Oui.

- Il est juste inconscient, il devrait se réveiller bientôt, m'assura-t-il avec le sourire.

C'est-ce qui arriva, quelques secondes après. Il gémit et semblait avoir très mal. Déjà très inquiet, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Tu peux te lever? lui soufflais-je doucement.

Il ne me répondit pas, il tenta plutôt de se redresser tout seul. Le mouvement lui arracha une grimace. Il était cependant beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour se plaindre. Une fois qu'il fut assit, je le ceinturais par la taille pour l'aider à se lever. Un tel glapissement sorti de sa bouche que je fus effrayé et le lâchais d'un coup. Il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa à la dernière seconde en s'accrochant à mon épaule.

- Par les hanches, me dit-il.

Un peu sur le choc, je mis un moment à comprendre. Nos réussîmes à rentrer, clopin-clopant. Monter l'escalier fut ardu et il sembla soulagé de s'assoir arrivé là-haut.

- Tu aurais du leur laisser l'argent gentiment, Nezumi, le sermonnais-je en lui enlevant son t-shirt.

- J'suis pas comme ça, tu le sais très bien.

Mon regard quitta ses pupilles acier et glissa sur son torse glabre. Il avait un énorme bleu sur les côtes. Sans lui demander son avis, je palpais celles-ci une à une en ignorant ses gémissements.

- T'en a deux de cassées, imbécile.

Il me répondit d'un soupir.

- Que se passe-t-il, fit soudain ma mère, qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Nozomi semblait à moitié endormie dans ses bras et son odeur de bébé tout propre se répandait dans la pièce.

- Ils étaient trois, sont partis avec les recettes de la journée. Je suis profondément désolé, s'excusa Nezumi, une main sur ses côtes douloureuses et la tête basse.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

J'étais en colère et il s'en aperçut à mon ton. Karan s'arrêta à ses côtés et lui caressa la tête doucement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Nezumi-kun. Ne prend pas de tels risques la prochaine fois, ta vie est plus importante que l'argent.

Il hocha la tête, de façon raide. J'avais sorti la trousse de premiers soins et commençait à désinfecter et panser ses plaies. Il en avait une sur la joue, une autre sur la lèvre.

- Pardonne-moi, Shion.

Il me fixait dans les yeux mais je déviais volontairement ses orbes pleines de culpabilité. Il m'attrapa le poignet, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

- Si tu te faisais tuer à cause d'une connerie pareille, je t'en voudrais pour toute l'éternité, tu comprends?

Il me fit un sourire, doux et sincère.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du soucis, Shion.

Ma mère nous observait en silence et ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêcha de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Puis je lui ai souri. Il avait compris; il ne recommencerait plus.

Ma mère elle, mit un moment à comprendre. Elle lâcha tout d'abord un « Ah! » surpris puis un « Oooh! » qui était limite traumatisé.

- C'est bon maman, ne vient pas me dire que tu ne t'en doutais pas.

Je n'avais pas retrouvé toute ma bonne humeur. Nezumi observait la scène, sans émotion apparente. Sa joue avait beaucoup enflée. Ma mère tenta de bégayer quelque chose, très mal à l'aise.

- Je vais chercher de la glace, fis-je soudain pour briser l'atmosphère un peu trop tendue.

OxOxO

Décidément, Shion était de mauvais poil. Ils nous laissa plantés là, sa mère et moi, tout les deux embarrassés.

- Depuis longtemps? Me demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

- Quatre ans, bientôt cinq.

Ses yeux exorbités m'indiquèrent que je devais spécifier quelques détails.

- Je suis tombé amoureux la première fois que je l'ai vu. Et on l'a réalisé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je suppose.

Je lui fit un sourire coincé pour la rassurer. Elle le prenait plutôt bien, jusqu'à maintenant.

- J'ai su tout de suite que vous étiez très proche. À ce point par contre…

Elle battit l'air de sa paume. « Ce n'est pas grave » semblait-elle dire. Je n'insistais pas. Elle installa Nozomi sur le petit nid qu'elle lui avait préparé tout en murmurant:

- C'est Safu qui aura du mal à le digérer. Moi je sais que tu prendras soin de lui.

La culpabilité m'étouffa d'autant plus après ce que je lui avais fait subir la veille. Et pour Safu…

- Madame…Safu est décédée.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Elle était sans voix.

- Elle nous a sauvé la vie, elle est morte en héroïne.

Elle détourna le regard alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- Je le savais, dans un sens, chuchota-t-elle. De te voir seul avec Shion… Ce Shion aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux sans couleur… J'ai su qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

Sa tristesse me mit encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais. Par chance, Shion réapparut à cet instant. Il me tendit un sac de glace, je m'en emparais sans remords et le posait sur ma pommette qui me faisait un mal de chien.

Je savais que mon amant avait épié notre conversation depuis l'escalier. Il resta silencieux, caressa l'épaule de sa mère tendrement et lui dit:

- Maman, j'aimerais parler avec Nezumi. Ça te dérangerais de prendre Nozomi et d'aller faire un tour chez tes amis du voisinage?

- Pas de problème.

Son sourire revînt et il éclaira le visage si semblable de son fils du même éclat.

- Soit prudente, lui conseilla Shion en la regardant partir.

Je m'asseyais plus confortablement sur ma chaise. Je ne lâchais pas les traits fins de mon amant des yeux. Il avait les joues rouges et une moue contrariée. Il se tripotait les doigts nerveusement. Je ne dis rien, je voulais qu'il déballe tout, tout seul. J'ai cru qu'il allait me sortir un autre discours existentiel, mais il me surprit en se jetant sur mes lèvres brusquement. Il m'embrassa avec force, se retrouvant presque assis sur mes genoux.

- J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que te perdre, de quelque façon que ce soit, ferait trop mal pour que je puisse y survivre. Donc…Jure moi que tu seras à moi pour toujours.

Je me sentais oppressé. Shion avait toujours été un peu possessif mais là…

- Je…

- Nezumi, je ne veux que toi.

Je sentis sa main glisser sur mon ventre et ses yeux plantés dans les miens me donnèrent des palpitations. Il était si… Intense! Ma muraille s'effondra comme les murs de No.6 et je m'emparais des ses chairs pulpeuses. Ce baiser me fit perdre la tête. Sa langue, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa douceur, tout chez lui me rendait fou.

- Mon cœur t'appartient depuis longtemps, déjà, mon amour.

Ces mots étaient sortis naturellement et je pensais chacun d'eux. Il semblait ému et il m'embrassa encore une fois, plus doucement. Il s'était installé sans gêne sur moi et son étreinte réconfortante me donna une envie un peu différente.

Shion ne fut pas dupe mais il ne réagit pas comme je l'avais prévu. Ses lèvres vinrent goûter mon cou et il me souffla à l'oreille, sensuellement:

- Cette fois, je dominerai.

Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu figé à cette idée.

OxOxO

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'adrénaline qui me fit cet effet, mais le désir insinué en moi devenait de plus en plus insistant. Quand je lui avouais mon fantasme, sa tête changea radicalement. Il ne voulait pas mais il le ferait quand même. Comme il était blessé, et que j'étais gentil contrairement à certains, je n'allais pas le prendre « live » sur la table à manger. Non, j'étais civilisé. Le canapé par contre était parfaitement adapté. Je l'y ai traîné, nos lèvres soudées et mes mains dans son jean. Ses fesses étaient douces et les palper me faisait le plus grand bonheur. J'ai commencé à le débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements; il se retrouva complètement nu, à ma merci. La lumière du lustre dessinait ses muscles, il n'en n'était que plus beau.

Nezumi ne tentait rien, il me laissait mener la danse. Je me déshabillais à mon tour sans oublier de prendre un petit pot rangé dans ma poche.

Il me lança un regard curieux mais ne fit rien, sinon m'embrasser encore.

L'odeur de sa peau me rendait fou.

- Comment tu me veux? Demanda-t-il, subitement.

Je fus surpris mais d'autant plus excité. Je me suis donc assis et l'ai attiré vers moi. Nous joignîmes nos bouches alors qu'il s'asseyait sur moi. Son érection se faisait insistante sur la mienne et j'ai soudain réalisé que mon membre était plus large, pas énormément mais la différence me fit douter. J'avais eu très mal. Il allait donc avoir encore plus mal. Trop tard pour penser à ça. De toute façon, j'allais être doux. Et j'avais mon arme secrète. Je cherchais le bocal à tâtons, le trouvais, l'ouvris pour finalement m'enduire les doigts de son contenu. C'était froid et Nezumi sursauta je le touchais.

- Qu'est que tu as sur les doigts?

- Une huile. Pour mieux glisser.

Mon ton coquin me surprit moi-même. Ma remarque fit luire dans ses yeux un désir incommensurable.

J'ai commencé par un doigt, le remuant dans son antre chaud. Ma langue goûtait sa clavicule alors que le souffle de Nezumi à mon oreille me mettait dans tout mes états. Il se déhanchait légèrement faisant s'enfoncer plus profondément mes jointures. Elles glissaient si aisément en lui! Mon majeur rejoint mon index et j'écartais ses chairs doucement et fermement. Mon annulaire et mon auriculaire lui caressait les testicules entre-temps.

Il n'avait pas fait un bruit encore et j'allais faire changer ça. Ma main libre s'empara de sa hampe dressée, je la serrais un peu. Le gémissement tant attendu vînt enfin. Il avait les joues rouges, ses lèvres humides de ma propre salive étaient entrouvertes. Décidément, Nezumi était sexy à mourir. Dans un élan de passion, j'ai glissé un troisième doigt en lui et les ai enfoncés profondément, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Je ne pouvais quitter son visage des yeux, ses expressions étaient magnifiques. Ses orbes gris me supplièrent d'aller plus loin. J'ai commencé à stresser.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, marmonnais-je dans son cou.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne suis pas fait en chocolat.

Nezumi…en chocolat. Cette vision me mit l'eau à la bouche instantanément.

- Dommage, lui soufflais-je en guidant mon membre en lui.

J'avais voulu y aller lentement mais c'est lui qui s'empala d'un coup. Pas que j'allais lui reprocher, vu l'explosion de plaisir que j'ai ressenti, mais j'avais mal à sa place. Il se resserrait convulsivement autour de moi et je me perdis dans les méandres de l'extase.

Ses hanches dansaient, ondulaient tel des serpents. À chaque mouvement, je m'enfonçais plus profondément en lui.

Moi qui voulait dominer me rendit compte de quelque chose. C'était lui qui choisissait le rythme. Et malgré le fait que c'était moi qui le pénétrait, Nezumi avait le contrôle. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu.

Il accéléra encore la cadence, m'empêchant de réfléchir plus. Ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce. Il y prenait plaisir, et pas qu'un peu. Je soupirais son prénom pour la énième fois.

Malgré tout, je m'engouffrais dans ma jouissance sans aucun remord.


	3. Chapter 3

OxOxO

Il m'avait fait l'amour comme un Dieu. Il était satisfait et heureux. Tant mieux. Il était allé prendre une douche rapide et m'avait proposé de l'accompagner mais j'étais exténué et mes blessures me lançaient de plus en plus. J'allai directement au lit.

_- Nezumi._

La voix d'Elyurias retentit dans ma tête tel un gong. Sa seule présence dans mon esprit me faisait souffrir.

- Laisse-moi.

Mon ton était sans équivoque.

_- J'ai trouvé la porteuse idéale_.

- Je m'en fiche. Je ne trahirais pas Shion. Jamais. Et si tu es si importante et puissante, pourquoi ne le transformes-tu pas simplement en femme, hein?

_- Je ne peux m'imposer aux lois de la nature. Shion a été créé ainsi, ce serait un péché de le changer en ce qu'il n'est pas. Et de toute façon, cela m'est impossible._

Sa voix était douce mais froide.

- Alors le peuple de la forêt s'éteindra en même temps que moi.

_- Tu es borné. J'avais espéré que tu coopèrerais gentiment. _

- Tu t'es trompée.

_- Nezumi, je ne veux pas avoir a utiliser la force contre toi…_

- Quelle force? Tu n'es qu'un spectre qui hante mes rêves.

_- C'est faux. Si tu refuses encore, je prendrai possession de ton corps et le ferai à ta place. _

D'être privé de ma liberté, de ma vie, de mon propre corps: voilà ce que je risquais.

_- Et saches que si j'habite ton corps, j'y resterai coincée jusqu'à ta mort. Je te donne le choix. Va faire ton devoir correctement et ensuite tu pourras revenir auprès de Shion. Dans le cas contraire, si je suis prisonnière de ton enveloppe charnelle, je devrai rester auprès de la porteuse pour veiller à sa sécurité et à l'éducation de l'enfant. Tu perdras Shion définitivement. _

Noir ou Blanc. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de gris. Pas d'échappatoire.

_- Je te laisse y réfléchir._

Le vide soudain dans ma tête se remplit d'un questionnement atroce. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à l'amour de ma vie. Et pourtant, peu importait le choix que j'allais faire, j'allais le blesser.

Le blesser volontairement.

Le blesser sous le contrôle d'un être supérieur et d'en être le témoin impuissant.

Je me demandais laquelle de ses décisions était la plus cruelle.

Shion entra dans la pièce et s'allongea à mes côtés. J'avais envie de tout lui dire, de pleurer dans ses bras et de m'excuser jusqu'au lendemain. Mais je me suis tu et l'ai serré fort contre moi.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

OxOxO

- Shion… Le théâtre me manque.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis notre arrivée à No.6. La cité avait repris un train presque normal. Un peu plus chaotique, on va dire, mais les gens s'y étaient rapidement trouvé une place. La soudaine déclaration de Nezumi ne me surprit pas, il n'était pas fait pour vendre du pain à longueur de journée. Ma mère et moi pouvions facilement s 'en occuper tout les deux, de toute façon.

- Tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'Opéra. J'y ai vu une pièce ou deux, il y a très longtemps.

- Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Bien sûr que non, idiot.

Il semblait ravi et m'embrassa furtivement. Il fit de même à Nozomi, blottie dans mes bras avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir aussi vite qu'un coup de vent.

J'ai souris dans le vide, ça faisait un moment qu'il avait été de si bonne humeur.

- Il n'est pas comme toi, à rigoler sans arrêt, confiais-je à la petite brune qui s'amusait beaucoup à faire des bulles par le nez.

L'après-midi passa vite. Je n'ai pas lâché Nozomi du regard une seconde: elle s'était mise à ramper et sa vitesse de pointe était assez impressionnante. Alors, entre la préparation du repas et les 48 minis crises cardiaques qu'elle m'avait fait faire -elle avait des tendances suicidaires, j'en étais persuadé- je n'ai pas vu le temps filer. J'ai fini par me confectionner un porte-bébé approximatif (la trouvaille d'un bébé sur le point de manger de la boule à mites qui était tombée sous le canapé fut le coup de grâce) et j'ai enfin pu faire le dîner l'esprit tranquille.

Nezumi arriva juste à point, ma mère le suivait de près.

- Alors, ta journée, lui demandais-je en réclamant un baiser tacitement.

Il me fit un doux sourire avant d'obéir, ses lèvres douces m'avaient manquées.

- Le directeur de la pièce qu'ils préparent en ce moment est un de mes fans.

Il gloussa un peu.

- J'ai obtenu le premier rôle sans demander quoi que ce soit.

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et j'étais content qu'il se soit trouvé un passe-temps.

- Le grand retour de Eve! fis-je en mettant les couverts sur la table avec entrain.

- Au fait, t'as l'air ridicule.

Certes, trimballer un bébé tout mou car endormi, attaché à mon ventre avec un drap, n'était pas très classe.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu cet après-midi, alors tais-toi.

- Allons, Nozomi c'est un ange!

Il était en train de défaire mon invention géniale pour kidnapper la peste.

- Je te la lègues, j'en veux plus, rigolais-je.

Enfin libéré, je pu déposer le repas au centre de la table.

Le dîner fut agréable et convivial. Des moments comme ceux là sont inestimables. Nous avions terminé quand ma mère prit la parole sérieusement.

- Shion, Nezumi, la voisine m'a offert d'aller vivre avec elle. Avec Nozomi, également. J'ai l'intention de vous laisser cet endroit à vous deux.

- Et la boulangerie?

- Tout serait comme maintenant, mais vous auriez votre intimité. Voilà tout.

- Ce serait… Merveilleux, lâcha soudainement Nezumi, qui s'était carrément levé dans son excitation.

- Je partirai dès demain, alors.

Son sourire me disait que ça lui faisait plaisir, qu'elle ne partait pas à contre cœur. Je fus donc rassuré et la remerciait. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans mon cœur. Un endroit pour nous tout seul.

C'était plus que je n'aurais osé demander.

OxOxO

Nozomi dormait toujours de mon côté, Shion avait trop la tête dans le cul quand elle se mettait à pleurer en plein milieu de la nuit. Et cette nuit, elle avait le sommeil très agité et m'empêchait de dormir. Je repoussais son petit pied qui s'enfonçait dans mon aisselle sans pitié et la retournais dans le bon sens.

- T'es pas possible, murmurais-je en lui caressant le ventre pour l'apaiser un peu.

Ce fut efficace.

Mais me rendormir était beaucoup plus difficile. Surtout après ma rencontre de cet après-midi. Elle était actrice, elle aussi. Et magnifique. En me présentant, Elyurias m'avait soufflé:

- _C'est la porteuse. _

Je fus surpris mais restais impassible. Elle s'appelait Emma. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules comme des fils d'or. Sans parler de ses grands yeux verts et de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Une telle femme devait être très convoitée. J'en fis la remarque à Elyurias; son rire résonna dans ma tête comme le son doux d'un harpe.

- _Fait en sorte de la séduire plus que les autres, tu veux bien? _

- Mais pourquoi elle?

- _Elle est forte, son caractère est parfait pour la tâche à accomplir. Elle y arrivera mieux que beaucoup d'autres. Mais si elle ne te plaît pas, je peux toujours…_

- Non. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Honnêtement, cette femme était désirable. J'aimais Shion de ton mon être mais je restais encore un homme, apparemment.

Je me retournais sur le matelas en soupirant. Non, je n'allais pas tromper Shion par plaisir. Mais je dois avouer que de faire un gosse à la première pouffiasse moche venue ne m'aurait pas tellement tenté. Au moins, elle ne me dégoûtait pas… Pas du tout, même.

- Nezumi, arrête de remuer, s'te plaît.

Sa voix endormie me ramena à la réalité. J'étais vraiment en train de penser à une autre femme alors qu'il était couché près de moi?

- Gomen, Shion.

J'entourais sa taille des bras et le tirais contre moi. Je plongeais le nez dans ses cheveux en bataille et me droguais de son odeur. Il se rendormit vite et je ne tardais pas à l'accompagner. Son corps contre le mien me faisait oublier tout mes tracas.

Le lendemain, je le quittais un peu à contre cœur pour aller à ma première répétition. Elle était déjà arrivée et était tranquillement assise en retrait, plongée dans la lecture du script.

- Tu joues quel rôle? M'enquis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Kahlan.

La pièce était adaptée d'un best seller d'heroic fantasy: « L'épée de vérité ». J'y incarnais pour la première fois de ma carrière un homme du nom de Richard, un modeste forestier qui, suite à la mort de son père, allait rencontrer une jeune femme du nom de Kahlan. Celle-ci l'entraînera dans un monde de magie inconnu pour lui. Ironie du sort, Richard tombe amoureux de la belle Kahlan.

- Ce rôle semble fait pour toi, complimentais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Elle me rendit mon sourire. Puis nous allâmes nous entraîner.

Son jeu m'épata franchement, elle était aussi talentueuse que jolie. Les autres nous observaient jouer en un silence subjugué. Notre pièce allait faire fureur, c'était certain.

À la fin de la répétition, elle se retrancha dans les loges et je l'y suivis discrètement. Adossé au mur, elle me regarda entrer dans la pièce avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu veux du thé?

J'acceptais avec plaisir en m'effondrant sur le sofa rouge mis à notre disposition. Je l'observais lorsqu'elle me tourna le dos. Sa robe blanche tombait sur ses hanches avec grâce et laissait ses mollets fins à découvert. Elle était mince et semblait un peu fragile, ce qui m'inquiétait légèrement.

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me déshabiller du regard comme ça, Nezumi-san?

- As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie? Demandais-je de but en blanc.

Elle me tendit une tasse fumante et retourna se poser contre le mur.

- Non. Pourquoi une telle question?

- Tu n'es pas bête, allons.

- Si c'est juste une envie de copuler, tu rêves en couleur.

J'avalais mon thé d'un trait, me levais et posais la main sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. Puis je lui ai soufflé à l'oreille:

- Et si c'était plus?

Je ne l'ai pas touché et suis parti, aussi silencieusement que j'étais arrivé.

OxOxO

C'était le premier soir où nous allions dormir seuls. Nous l'avions déjà fait, dans le district est, mais notre relation était platonique à l'époque. Plus maintenant.

Il faut dire que j'appréhendais un peu, même si les trois expériences que nous avions eu jusqu'à maintenant étaient gravées dans ma mémoire comme des souvenirs précieux. Nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis plus d'une semaine: Nezumi ne pouvait pas bouger librement à cause de ses côtes cassées et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas plus pressé que ça de passer à la casserole. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'ai donc fait comme d'habitude. Enfin, presque. Le repas était prêt à son arrivée, l'eau du bain bien chaude n'attendait que lui, de même que moi, aussi propre qu'un sous neuf.

- Je suis rentré, annonça-t-il en jetant sa veste sur le canapé.

Il semblait un peu déprimé. Décidé à lui remonter le moral, je me suis jeté dans ses bras et l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

Sa main sur ma fesse me rassura d'un coup.

- Tu t'es parfumé? Me demanda-t-il dès que je le lâchais.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire machiavélique.

- Tu veux faire quoi en premier? Manger, prendre un bain ou me faire l'amour bestialement?

Son expression passa de la surprise à la malice rapidement.

- Si tu me laisses le choix…

Il s'empara de mes lèvres et ses mains eurent vite fait de virer mon pantalon. Embrasés par le désir, la douceur n'était pas de mise. Je lui arrachais presque sa chemise et sentis les coutures de mon t-shirt craquer quand il passa par-dessus ma tête.

Il embrassait bien, si bien que j'en perdais le contrôle de moi-même. Je me suis retrouvé dos au mur, sa main s'introduisant entre mes fesses. Il eut un hoquet stupéfait quand il atteignit un certain endroit.

- Tu t'es amusé tout seul?

Son ton m'indiqua tout de suite son excitation.

- Oui. Un soucis?

Il me souleva de terre, je dus enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Son regard perçant, bouillant d'avidité me fit trembler d'envie.

- J'aurais voulu voir ça.

Ses muscles bandés luisaient déjà de transpiration. Il me retenait en hauteur par les fesses, ses doigts s'aventurant parfois dans mes entrailles. Mon souffle s'accélérait.

- Nezumi…je te veux.

- Au diable les préliminaires.

Il s'insinua en moi, lentement. C'est une légère douleur qui me déchira, rien à voir avec celle de la dernière fois. Elle disparut rapidement, laissant un simple inconfort.

Je le savais hésitant et je raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille. Il me remplit de toute sa longueur et un cri saccadé s'évada de ma gorge.

Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, touchant mon point faible à chaque fois. Je ne retenais plus mes lamentations; c'était trop bon, le silence était tout bonnement impossible.

Par contre, notre position le fatigua vite et lui n'eut aucune honte à me prendre « live » sur la table de la cuisine. J'avais la joue écrasée contre le bois glacé et les fesses en l'air, entièrement à sa disposition.

Il ne me fit pas languir et me pilonnait avec force jusqu'à ce que la jouissance m'engloutisse.

Il se retira et me retourna soudain.

- Je n'ai pas fini, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je me retrouvais allongé sur le meuble, les jambes en l'air contre son torse humide de sueur.

J'étais ultra-sensible et la simple pression de son sexe contre mon intimité me fit gémir de plaisir. Il s'enfonça en moi en soupirant mon prénom, cela me fit m'ériger à nouveau.

Ses cheveux soyeux lui collaient au visage et ses exclamations de plaisir me rendirent ivre de concupiscence. Il était trop parfait. Je voulais tout de lui.

Hélas, toute bonne chose a une fin.

Je l'ai sentis se répandre dans mes entrailles alors que moi-même éjaculais entre ses doigts fougueux. Il s'effondra sur mon torse poisseux, le couvrant de légers baisers.

- C'était génial, m'avoua-t-il, à bout de souffle.

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête tout en glissant une main dans sa chevelure dense.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je.

- Je t'aime aussi, Shion.

OxOxO

Je n'avais jamais imaginé Shion aussi… gourmand. Et ça ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Après notre séance de sport extrême, nous passâmes une soirée tranquille. Le repas fut délicieux, le bain en sa compagnie plus qu'agréable. Hélas, c'est dans celui-ci qu'il me posa le genre de question qui fou la merde dans un couple.

- Dit, Nezumi, as-tu eu beaucoup d'expériences avant moi?

Je lui lançais un regard remplis de doutes. Devais-je répondre?

- Je n'étais pas vierge, en effet.

- Je savais, je ne suis pas con. Ce qui me tracasse surtout c'est si tu l'as fait avec d'autres hommes.

J'ai failli lui grogner une réponse inintelligible.

- Oui.

- Oui…?

- Y'en a eu trois, jetais-je enfin en détournant les yeux.

Il ne réagit pas. Enfin, il n'explosa pas comme j'avais cru qu'il le ferait.

- Je ne les aimais pas, spécifiais-je en me glissant contre lui.

- Et tu baisais avec eux même si tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour eux? C'est cruel non?

- Justement, je baisais, rien de plus. Ils le savaient.

- Et des femmes?

J'eus une espèce de boule dans la gorge. Oui, je l'avais fait avec des femmes aussi.

- T'es vraiment obligé de savoir?

- Tu sais que j'ai attendu pendant 4 ans? Safu m'a proposé de le faire avec elle, mais je voulais que ma première fois soit avec toi. Alors que moi je me privais, toi tu couchais avec n'importe qui. Ça me fait chier, si tu veux tout savoir.

Voilà, il avait craqué. Il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à sortir de la baignoire.

- Tu sais pourquoi je faisais ça?

Son regard sérieux m'invitait à continuer.

- Parce que j'avais envie de toi nuit et jour sans pouvoir te voir.

- Donc tes bas-instincts ont eu le contrôle. Je dois te féliciter, Nezumi. Je te couronne boulet de la décennie!

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'essuyer et claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

- Bravo, imbécile, soupirais-je en m'enfonçant dans l'eau tiède.

Que devais-je faire? Aller m'excuser? Nan, Shion n'accepterait pas de plates excuses comme ça.

Je suis sorti du bain à mon tour et pris le temps de réfléchir en me séchant. C'était évident que la jalousie l'empêchait de raisonner correctement. En général, Shion était un homme sensé mais en ce qui me concernait, il devenait étrangement dénué de cervelle. Un peu comme les femmes.

Il n'était pas au salon; je le retrouvais emmitouflé sous la couette dans la chambre.

- Shion, ne le prend pas comme ça, s'il-te-plaît…

Il se redressa brusquement, mais ne me fit pas face.

- Tu voudrais que je le prenne comment? Cracha-t-il d'un ton amer.

Mon sang commençait à bouillir dans mes veines.

- La première fois que je l'ai fait, c'est après m'être assuré que tout allait bien chez toi. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je t'ai entendu gémir mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Shion, tu te masturbais en pensant à moi!

- T'aurais juste du faire pareil, baka.

- Ce n'était pas suffisant. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'avais envie de te voir et de te prendre dans mes bras, alors arrête! Ça sert à rien de remuer le passé, on est ensemble à présent!

- Ça me dégoute quand même de savoir que d'autres ont mis leurs mains sales sur toi.

C'était assez. J'en avais marre de sa petite crise enfantine.

- Je sors. Et quand je reviendrai, j'espère que ta jalousie compulsive ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir.

Je suis parti, le laissant derrière moi, un goût d'amertume dans la bouche.

OxOxO

Impossible de dormir. J'étais émotionnellement instable, tiraillé entre une jalousie primaire et le départ de Nezumi. Je n'avais pas pu me taire et garder ça pour moi alors que je savais comment il réagirait. Pourtant, toutes les paroles prononcées étaient vraies. Je le voulais pour moi tout seul. Oui, j'étais possessif, mais après tout ce que nous avions vécu, je ne voulais pas le perdre à nouveau. De plus, je croyais fermement que chaque humain devait avoir ce sentiment surprotecteur face à leurs êtres chers. Certains plus que d'autres, mais il était présent.

J'arrêtais de faire les cents-pas pour me faire un thé. Puis, j'ai entrepris de passer le temps, j'ai même retenté d'aller dormir…sans succès.

Je l'ai attendu jusqu'à l'aube.

Je l'ai entendu trébucher dans l'escalier et ça m'extirpa de mon pseudo-sommeil. Je me suis levé d'un bond.

Il était complètement soul.

- Nezumi mais… qu'as-tu foutu?

Des épis s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient immenses et il puait l'alcool.

- J'ai bu.

Il se releva, chancelant et semblait vouloir aller dans la chambre.

- Tu parles d'un moyen pour oublier tes soucis, imbécile.

- C'est de ta faute, j'te signale.

Ses mots étaient prononcés d'un ton traînant mais n'en perdaient pas moins leur véracité.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, m'excusais-je, sincère.

- Mh. Je vais dormir, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Il s'étala sans grâce sur le futon. Il n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures. Je soupirai et m'en occupais. Ses ronflements montèrent en quelques secondes. J'ai donc du le déshabiller au complet. Ses vêtements sentaient la cigarette et la bière, chose pas très agréable.

Une fois en caleçon, je l'ai recouvert de la couette et lui ai soufflé:

- Ne vomit pas dans le lit, d'accord?

Seul un gémissement étouffé me répondit alors que je sortais de la pièce.

OxOxO

Je m'éveillais soudain, la bouche pâteuse et aux prises d'un mal de crâne insoutenable. Le réveil m'indiqua qu'il était très tôt; je n'avais dormi que 2 courtes heures.

Lentement, des souvenirs de la veille émergèrent dans mon esprit.

J'étais allé au bar et surprise, j'y ai rencontré Emma. Nous avons bu un coup et de fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvé chez elle. Je me rappelle que je n'aimais pas sa façon d'embrasser et de l'avoir bien avertie de ne laisser aucune marque sur mon corps; ni avec ses ongles, ni avec ses dents parfaites. Autre chose: même complètement soule, elle avait eu la conscience de m'enfiler une capote, chose qu'elle aurait pu oublier, pour me faire plaisir. Mais non, mademoiselle était prudente.

Ma migraine empira, de même que ma culpabilité. Je ne pourrais dire que ça m'avait déplu, mais j'avais espéré ne le faire qu'une fois. Foutu bout de latex.

_- Et de toute façon, penses-tu vraiment que c'est le genre de femme qui garderait le fruit d'une aventure d'un soir? _

- Ta gueule, Elyurias, je ne suis pas d'humeur du tout.

Je me suis levé. Tout mon corps me réclamait à boire. Dans la pièce commune, Shion s'était endormi sur le canapé et son air serein me pinça le cœur. Il était si innocent alors que moi je jouais dans son dos comme un enfoiré. Non, correction. J'étais un enfoiré. Un GROS enfoiré.

J'ai englouti un demi-litre d'eau en quelques secondes et décidais d'aller me laver. D'aller faire disparaître les derniers vestiges de mon infidélité.

Quand je suis ressorti de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille, je suis tombé sur ma belle-mère, Nozomi dans les bras.

- T'es déjà debout? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui mais pour combien de temps…

- Je dois aller travailler, Shion m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait de la petite ce matin.

- Laissez-la moi, décidais-je en tendant les bras vers mon petit microbe tout souriant.

Elle fit pareil, plus bruyamment. Elle m'aimait bien, cette gosse. C'était réciproque. Je la hissais sur mon épaule, libérant Karan de son fardeau. Une fois partie, j'ai bloqué l'escalier avec une chaise et laissait Nozomi ramper et faire ses 1001 acrobaties en liberté. Ayant pitié de Shion, je l'ai porté dans notre lit. Il ne se réveilla même pas. Décidément, il dormait comme une pierre.

Et en retournant dans la grande pièce, mon cœur failli exploser en apercevant le petit monstre en train d'escalader la chaise postée devant l'escalier. Je l'attrapais par les aisselles juste à temps.

- T'es trop jeune pour mourir, sale peste.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu me provoques en plus? Tu devrais me craindre tu sais!

Je la chatouillais sans pitié et son rire franc me mit du baume au cœur.

- Papa! Lâcha-t-elle soudain.

J'eus envie de vomir. Ce simple mot me rappelait à la réalité. J'étais profondément dégouté et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir continuer comme ça.

À mentir à Shion. À forniquer avec une femme qui ne m'attirait pas spécialement. À l'amadouer pour qu'elle accepte de porter ma progéniture.

Mais c'était quoi cette vie de merde?

- Elyurias, je te déteste.

- _Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre. _

- Tais-toi juste.

OxOxO

Un mois passa.

C'était l'anniversaire de Nezumi, aujourd'hui. Il n'était toujours pas rentré mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. C'était l'avant dernière journée avant la première de leur pièce et il m'avait prévenu qu'il resterait tard. Je lui avais préparé un gâteau et son repas préféré, soit un ragoût de bœuf. Puis j'ai attendu.

Longtemps. J'ai même eu le temps de m'endormir sur la canapé.

Il arriva enfin, l'air épuisé. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux magnifiques et il traînait des pieds.

Je lui ai souris tendrement puis le serrais contre moi. Il avait beaucoup maigri depuis un moment. Il ne se confiait pas plus à moi qu'avant mais je savais qu'il avait des soucis et ne voulait pas m'embêter avec ça.

Je l'ai embrassé avec douceur.

- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dis-je avec le sourire.

Le sien semblait faux.

- J'avais oublié, avoua-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- T'as faim?

- Oui.

Il mentait et toucha à peine à son assiette. Je n'ai pas fait de commentaire, mais il m'inquiétais de plus en plus.

Je me suis levé pour servir le gâteau mais je changeais d'avis en passant près de lui. Je lui ai massé la nuque brièvement puis embrassais le sommet de son crâne.

- Nezumi… Est-ce que ça va? demandais-je enfin.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Va dormir.

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais une simple suggestion. Je le vis tenter de se retenir de rire.

- Je pourrais bien essayer. Mais avant…

Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa sauvagement. La douceur de nos premiers baisers avait disparue, laissant place au désir, pur et dur. Il n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot et son engouement inattendu m'effraya un peu. Il m'entraîna vite dans la chambre, laissant des vêtements au sol après notre passage. J'essayais de le ralentir un peu mais il révéla soudain:

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta magnanimité, Shion. J'ai faim de toi, un toi qui me baisera impitoyablement.

Était-ce une blague? Ou un jeu? J'optais pour le second et commençais à y jouer, tout en restant sceptique. Ce n'étais pas mon genre. Déjà qu'à l'état dominant je n'étais pas très habile… Je fis quand même de mon mieux.

Il refusa tout les préliminaires à son égard mais lui ne se gêna pas et englouti mon sexe dans sa gorge.

Il était abrupte, je m'enfonçais profondément dans sa bouche puis en ressortais aussi sec. C'était bon mais c'était la première fois qu'entre nous deux c'était aussi…étrange. Angoissant, aussi. Nezumi n'était pas dans son état normal. Quand il se mit à quatre pattes, m'offrant ses fesses lubriquement tout en m'invitant à le saillir, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. C'était un appel au viol, simplement. Pas complètement abruti par les hormones, j'ai quand même voulu l'enduire d'huile. Je m'apprêtais à aller chercher le pot mais Nezumi me retînt.

- Pas besoin.

- Je ne vais pas faire exprès pour te blesser, franchement. Je ne suis pas une bête.

Il me lâcha et je pu faire ce que j'avais à faire. Mais bon, l'huile n'était pas suffisante, j'ai cru qu'il allait me casser en deux quand je me suis introduis en lui. Sa plainte me prouva qu'il souffrait autant sinon plus que moi.

- Continue, m'ordonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées ensemble.

- Je vais te déchirer, si je continue.

- Je m'en fou! Continue!

J'avais envie d'arrêter là mais je croisais son regard et y découvrit une détermination incroyable. J'ai donc poussé plus fort, le remplissant de tout mon être.

Mon bassin se mit à danser par lui-même mais il était si étroit que je perdis vite tout mes moyens.

Ses gémissements changèrent en même temps que mes coups de reins devinrent plus raides et puissants.

Et enfin, j'ai joui, sans aucun plaisir.

OxOxO

Une fois de plus, le sommeil ne venait pas à moi. Il me donnait le temps de cogiter dans mes malheurs tranquille.

Je me perdais lentement dans la brume épaisse apparue dans ma tête. Ce dernier mois avait été trop pénible.

Je fréquentais Emma en secret mais elle était tout sauf bête et ne mit pas longtemps avant de me poser des questions comme: « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on s'affiche en public? ». Je lui ai répondu que je ne voulais pas que les autres me prennent la tête.

- T'as une maîtresse, c'est ça?

« C'est toi la maîtresse. » Je failli le lui dire mais je me retins.

- Bien sûr que non, mentis-je.

Elle n'était toujours pas enceinte malgré toutes les sournoiseries que j'avais commises. Le condom n'était plus un problème, j'ai percé tout ceux que j'ai trouvé chez elle et même ceux dans son sac à main d'une aiguille. Et récemment, j'ai craqué et lui ai simplement demandé:

- On fait un gosse?

- T'es fou ou quoi?

- J'aime les enfants.

Elle me lança un regard incrédule. Je ne bronchais pas.

- T'es vraiment sérieux?

J'hochai la tête et me rapprochai d'elle dans le lit, défait par nos ébats. J'ai caressé sa peau d'ivoire, lisse et douce -un peu comme celle de Shion-, titillant un de ses tétons rose au passage.

- Et si tu emménageais ici, d'abord? Proposa-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai dit mille fois. Mon frère a besoin de moi.

- Ton frère! Toujours ton frère!

- Il est ma seule famille, Emma.

- Tu me négliges à cause de lui.

Mon supposé frère, c'était Shion. C'est le meilleur mensonge que j'ai trouvé.

- Pourrais-tu être plus compréhensive?

- Mais j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes plus que moi!

- Ça ne se compare pas.

Je me retins de toute mon âme pour ne pas simplement l'envoyer paître et continuai à jouer le rôle de l'amant parfait. Et à chaque fois, c'était plus dur. Je devais copuler avec elle alors que j'avais même du mal à tenir une érection. Dans ses moments là, je pensais à Shion et retrouvai ma vigueur mais quand j'ouvrais les yeux, la honte s'emparait de moi.

Et c'est pourquoi j'avais agi comme ça, cette nuit. Je me sentais ignoble et dégoûtant. Je n'avais qu'une envie: que Shion me punisse, qu'il me détruise lentement et violemment. Je ne méritais pas plus.

Incapable de dormir, rongé par des pensées de plus en plus sombres, je me suis levé difficilement. Cette douleur enflammant mon bassin… Je l'avais cherchée, c'était de ma faute et je devais la supporter sans me plaindre.

En ouvrant le frigo pour prendre la bouteille d'eau, j'ai vu mon gâteau d'anniversaire.

Il était magnifique, Shion avait du travailler des heures dessus. Je me suis sentis encore plus mal. Il faisait tout pour moi et moi je le récompensais en le trahissant. Je me suis dit que j'allais au moins goûter à la pâtisserie faite pour moi. Y faire honneur, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'en prendre une part, je sentis un liquide chaud couler à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je baissais les yeux. À la seule lumière du frigo, je compris que je saignais et que j'avais saigné, antérieurement.

Je ne voulu pas demander à Shion de voir si c'était grave, j'ai donc opté pour l'hôpital.

OxOxO

À mon réveil, il n'était plus dans le lit. J'ai repoussé la couette et la vue du sang sur ma peau blanche et épars dans les draps me fit un choc.

Je l'avais vraiment blessé.

Je me ruais dans la grande pièce. Nezumi y était, en train de nettoyer le sol à quatre pattes.

- Nezumi… Tu vas bien?

- Oui, mais j'ai mis du sang partout alors…

Je le contournais et m'agenouillais devant lui. Je pris son visage en coupe. Ses traits tirés racontaient sa nuit blanche et il était blême comme un cadavre.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis allé voir un docteur, tout va bien.

- Non tout ne va pas bien.

Je lui arrachais son torchon pour qu'il arrête de frotter deux secondes et qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Il a du me faire des sutures, me dit-il, comme s'il pensait que c'était ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

- Parle-moi, Nezumi. Dis moi ce qui t'arrives.

Il ignora la question en me faisant un sourire hypocrite.

- Ce n'est rien.

J'étais inquiet à en mourir, mais j'avais beau essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, il était muet comme une tombe.

- C'est la répétition générale, tout à l'heure… Tu viens? Me proposa-t-il inopinément.

- Tu ne sors pas dans cet état.

- Non, je vais bien, je t'assure.

- Arrête de me mentir bordel! Je n'en peux plus! Dis moi la vérité, rien qu'une fois!

Ses lèvres se tordirent imperceptiblement.

- Elyurias m'a confié une mission, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Elyurias? Attend, tu déconnes? Et quel genre de mission te mettrait dans un état pareil veux-tu bien m'expliquer?

- Retient juste que je n'y prend pas plaisir du tout.

Il se leva lentement et avec rigidité.

- C'est dans 2 heures, fit-il avant de sortir.

Mais comment allait-il pouvoir jouer dans cet état une pièce de plus de deux heures? Il devait souffrir et la fatigue le tenait fermement entre ses griffes. Anxieux, je me rendis à l'Opéra et m'assis tout derrière. Il y avait un peu de monde dans la pièce, surement de la famille et les organisateurs. Comme je ne connaissais personne, je ne voulais pas déranger.

Il apparut enfin, du maquillage camouflant toute trace de fatigue mais certains de ses mouvements étaient tendus et à un moment, au lieu de s'assoir sur la chaise mise à sa disposition, il resta debout. La fille qui jouait avec lui tiqua, elle aussi. Néanmoins, il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois.

Le scénario prit fin et les acteurs disparurent dans les coulisses. Et puisqu'il m'avait invité, j'ai cru bon de l'y rejoindre.

J'ai du demander mon chemin mais trouvais bien vite sa loge. « Eve » était inscrit sur la porte. Je ne cognai pas et entrai.

L'actrice blonde avait sa langue fourrée dans la bouche de mon amant.

Je manquais d'air. J'étouffais. Ça faisait juste trop mal pour être vrai.


	4. Chapter 4

OxOxO

- Non pas aujourd'hui, suppliai-je en la repoussant.

- Juste un bisou!

- Et après tu me laisses tranquille?

- Promis.

Le plus mauvais timing de toute ma vie. La porte s'ouvrit mais il y eut un tel silence que je su tout de suite que c'était Shion. Je failli m'évanouir quand j'ai rencontré son regard empli de douleur.

Emma ne devînt qu'un objet que l'on se débarrasse sans regret. Il n'y avait que lui. Je l'ai donc suivi quand il a prit la fuite, la laissant interloquée derrière moi.

Courir me faisait trop mal, je trottinais derrière lui en l'appelant. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, c'était dans le hall désert. Des larmes s'enfuyaient de ses yeux écarlates, il respirait difficilement. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je me rapprochai et tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule. Il la repoussa, un sanglot violent lui déchira la gorge.

- Alors la misérable mission que t'as confié Elyurias c'était de perdre ma confiance?

Sa phrase était hachée, il parlait péniblement. Il continua quand même, dans ses yeux dansaient des sentiments tous les plus horribles les uns que les autres.

- Tu m'avais promis, Nezumi! Plus de mensonges! Plus de cachotteries!

J'ai baissé les yeux, ma culpabilité était en train de me tuer.

- J'avais confiance en toi! Et je m'inquiétais chaque jour un peu plus! Tu maigrissais, tu rentrais tard et très fatigué, tu ne mangeais plus! Tout ça à cause d'une femme!

Il criait, ses larmes mouillant toujours son t-shirt.

- Ça me fait mal, Nezumi, tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point.

Mes mains tremblaient, j'avais le cœur broyé sous le déshonneur et la douleur de Shion. Je devais lui dire la vérité.

- Shion… Elyurias m'a demandé de rétablir le peuple de la forêt.

Un sourire sarcastique apparut à travers le rideau de ses larmes.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire avaler ça?

- Devine pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé!

Des gens commençaient à apparaître un peu partout, intrigués par tout notre boucan. À travers eux, il y avait Emma.

Je lui saisi le bras fermement et le traînai dehors. Enfin à l'abris des regards, je continuais.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Shion. Et te le cacher était en train de me rendre malade.

Ses yeux fixaient le sol, des larmes s'en échappant toujours.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Son ton était sans ambigüité. J'ai lâché son bras, que je serrais toujours entre mes doigts et le laissais partir. Je me suis laissé aller contre le mur derrière moi et pleurai pour la première depuis le jour où j'ai cru à sa mort pendant de longues heures.

- _Nezumi. Nezumi écoute moi._

La voix d'Elyurias peinait à me parvenir clairement.

_- La femme porte tes enfants, Nezumi. Tu m'entends?_

_- Et à quoi ça rime? J'ai perdu Shion. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. _

_- J'ai un plan. Pour te remercier. _

OxOxO

Je marchais vite en essayant de ravaler ma souffrance. Tout ce que je réussis fut de recommencer à pleurer dans la rue, attirant les regards. Je commençais à courir pour éviter tout ses yeux me fixant indécemment.

Je poussais la porte de la boulangerie et la refermais aussi sec derrière moi. Ma mère était en train de mettre de l'ordre et elle vînt tout de suite à ma rencontre; plus que consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mes pleurs redoublèrent en intensité, m'empêchant d'expliquer la situation.

- Mais Shion, que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta ma génitrice en me caressant l'épaule.

Je n'arrivais pas à me ressaisir, mes sanglots me privaient d'oxygène. J'ai repoussé ma mère qui tentait de m'étreindre. Non, je n'avais pas envie d'être consolé. Comme si un misérable câlin pouvait me faire oublier ça.

- Maman, geignais-je, maman j'ai mal.

Ma voix tremblait tellement qu'on peinait à comprendre. Elle me serra contre son cœur et m'y retins fermement. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit que me bercer lentement.

Une fois calmé, je suis monté à l'étage. Je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer la situation à ma mère, sachant qu'en le faisant, je me remettrais à pleurer. Elle comprit ma volonté de rester seul.

Je m'enfermais dans la chambre que Nezumi et moi partagions. Les perles lacrymales s'échappèrent de mes yeux, une fois encore.

J'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

Le matin vînt finalement. J'avais réfléchis. Beaucoup. Mais je n'étais parvenu à rien. Je me devais de connaître l'histoire comme il faut, à tête reposée. Je devais parler à Nezumi. L'épée de Vérité, la pièce, commençait dans une heure à peine. J'étais déterminé à y assister, pour le voir jouer et ensuite pour faire le point avec lui.

Ce qui m'amena à la salle bondée. Ma place était devant, en troisième rangée. Je me suis sagement installé et ai attendu la suite. Les conversations incessantes autour de moi m'assourdissaient et je fus soulagé quand le rideau se leva enfin. Le silence se fit rapidement.

Et la pièce commença. Nezumi, même en vulgaire forestier, restait gracieux et crédible. Son costume cachait sa maigreur et le maquillage, sa fatigue. Je voyais qu'il avait les yeux un peu rouges et creusés par des cernes immenses. Il avait fait une autre nuit blanche, apparemment.

Le scénario ne m'intéressait pas. Tout ce que je voyais c'était Nezumi. Et c'est pourquoi, je fus sans doute le premier à voir son malaise. Il trébucha un peu, sa bouche se tordit imperceptiblement. Il faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour continuer à jouer. Puis, à un moment, il porta la main à son cœur et le serra. J'étais debout sans m'en être aperçu et me dirigeais vers la scène. Nezumi tomba comme je l'eu craint, les gens comprirent enfin que ce n'était pas dans le script. Le brouhaha étouffait mes pensées. Je sautais sur la scène, ignorant la blonde hystérique qui m'avait cocufiée. Nezumi, à genoux, tomba sur le côté avant que je puisse le rattraper. Son regard d'argent se planta dans le mien. Il me sourit. Puis, ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

Je me sentis comme dans une bulle: protégé du boucan environnant et aussi calme qu'une mer d'huile.

Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa carotide. J'attendis en vain pour sentir un pouls. Le mien était de plus en plus rapide. Je le poussais sur le dos, cherchais sa respiration. Ne la sentit pas.

Tout était limpide dans ma tête. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire et mes sentiments ne m'embrouillaient pas. Je relevais son menton, lui pinçais le nez et lui fit le bouche à bouche. J'enchaînais avec un massage cardiaque.

Je refis cette routine à plusieurs reprises, sans avoir de réaction. Concentré, je n'entendis pas les ambulanciers arriver.

- Il essaie depuis dix minutes! M'apprit une dame informant les nouveaux venus.

Puis, on me l'enleva. Soudain de retour à la réalité, j'ai du faire face aux flots de larmes de l'actrice blonde et à la foule de gens choqués.

Nezumi était mort sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pas pu le sauver. Je ne réalisais pas. C'était un mauvais rêve. Il ne pouvait pas partir aussi bêtement. Non.

Des tremblements s'emparèrent de mon corps entier et personne n'était là pour apercevoir ma détresse. Enfin, c'est-ce que j'ai cru jusqu'au moment où Inukashi apparut devant mes yeux désespérément secs.

Elle me parla, je ne perçus qu'un vague écho. Autour de moi, c'était trop bruyant, trop coloré, trop vif. Je me suis agrippé à sa veste. Et j'ai baissé la tête, laissant enfin tomber des torrents de liquide lacrymal directement au sol.

Le reste est flou. Inukashi me traîna jusque chez moi alors que moi, je réclamais voir Nezumi une dernière fois. Je me souviens du faciès décomposé de ma mère quand la petite brune lui expliqua pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état.

J'espérais que quelqu'un me réveille de ce cauchemar. J'étais complètement abruti, je ne comprenais plus rien des évènements autour de moi qui passaient à une vitesse folle.

Une semaine passa comme ça. Et encore, je n'étais pas présent mentalement. La cérémonie était pour moi vide de sens. Même quand la blonde vînt me voir et me demanda quelle était ma relation avec Nezumi.

- Je l'aimais, m'entendis-je lui répondre.

- Tu couchais avec lui?

- Il est mort, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu?

Mon ton était si glacial que j'en eu moi-même la chair de poule.

- Je suis enceinte. Et… j'espérais garder l'urne.

Elle commença à pleurer, faisant couler son maquillage sur ses pommettes bien dessinées. J'en fus complètement indifférent.

- Nezumi préfèrerait la liberté et non être enfermé dans un vase. Mais fais-en ce qui te plaît. Et prend soin de son enfant, il a tout sacrifié pour lui donner vie.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre mes paroles. À moi aussi, il m'avait fallu de temps à comprendre. Elyurias et sa mission.

C'était si cruel que Nezumi n'y avait pas survécut. Je remerciais donc la « déesse » à haute voix, m'attirant des regards incertains.

Qu'allais-je faire, maintenant?

J'haussais les épaules et sorti du bâtiment. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, désespérément bleu. De la pluie m'aurait apporté une certaine satisfaction, hélas le soleil brillait de mille feux, ignorant totalement mon mal être.

La vie continuait autour de moi, immobile. Comme figé dans le temps. La nourriture n'avait plus de goût, mes autres sentiments se noyaient dans ma tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Mais je n'avais plus envie de parcourir le chemin sans lui. C'était dénué de sens. Ma vie devenait une ironie malsaine et douloureuse.

Mon regard quitta enfin le bleu du ciel et se dirigea vers le building le plus haut de No.6.

Cet endroit semblait toucher le firmament. De là-haut, je serais plus proche de lui. Je me suis mis à marcher, sans trop réfléchir. J'ai réussis à me rendre au sommet de cet immeuble.

Le vent caressa ma peau et je m'imaginais que c'était la main de Nezumi. Il me manquait. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis sa mort mais ce fut trop dur et une seule et unique perle roula sur joue.

La barrière devant moi m'empêchait de sauter dans le vide béant. Je n'avais pas le vertige. Non. Tout ce qu'il me restait c'était une blessure profonde qui ne guérirait jamais. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu de ma première rencontre avec lui. Du cri que j'avais poussé dans la tempête.

Je fis la même chose que ce jour là. J'ai crié mon mal dans le vide, de toutes mes forces.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Une main chaude et rassurante. Je profitais de l'illusion quelques secondes et me retournais.

Mes mains tremblèrent, j'étais sous le choc.

OxOxO

Je pu lire dans ses yeux la variété d'émotions qu'il vivait. La surprise, le déni, le doute, l'acceptation puis le bonheur. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras très fort, il ne méritait pas ce que je lui avais fait subir.

- Je suis désolé, Shion, pour tout. Je t'aime tellement… Me pardonneras-tu?

Il étouffait ses sanglots dans ma veste et me frappait en même temps.

- À quoi tu joues crétin! Si tu arrêterais de t'entêter à me mentir, on en serait pas là!

J'étais heureux qu'il me crie dessus. Tellement heureux! Je gloussais et caressais ses cheveux éclatants.

- J'ai réussi ma mission. J'aimerais recommencer à zéro avec toi.

- Tu crois que je vais me satisfaire de ça, baka?

- Est-ce que tu connais Shakespeare, Shion?

Son regard me demandait où je voulais en venir.

- J'ai avalé une toxine qui a ralentit mon métabolisme à tel point que je simulais parfaitement la mort.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça!

- Pour me libérer du joug tyrannique d'une certaine femelle?

- Tu pouvais pas la plaquer normalement?

- Pas sans mettre en danger 3 petites vies innocentes.

Là, je venais de le perdre.

- Elyurias m'a dit que c'était des triplés. Et de la jeter pour un mec, je ne crois pas qu'elle se serait donnée du mal pour élever mes gosses. Par conséquent, c'était le seul moyen. Inukashi et Ossan m'ont aidé à tout orchestrer et je suis à nouveau libre!

L'euphorie qui m'enveloppait était douce et enivrante. J'étais avec Shion, voilà ce qui comptait vraiment.

- Une dernière chose, je ne peux pas risquer qu'on me reconnaisse en ville alors j'ai décidé de retourner au district est. Avec toi, bien sûr.

Il me toisa quelques secondes, il n'avait pas tout digéré encore, semblait-il.

- On peux prendre Nozomi? Lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Je…euh…

- Je ne veux pas laisser ma mère avec autant de boulot toute seule, alors c'est ma condition. Et toi tu peux te vanter d'avoir des gosses, moi je n'en aurai jamais.

Sa moue contrariée me fit craquer. Cet homme, c'était le mien. Malgré tout.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- J'oubliais… Ne me trompe plus jamais.

Ses sourcils froncés étaient menaçants, de même que ses lèvres serrées. Les miennes s'étirèrent en un sourire honnête.

- C'est toi que j'aime.

Je l'ai embrassé impétueusement. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui, c'était un fait avéré.

Au final, nous retournâmes à notre ancien mode de vie. Avec un bébé en plus. Je me suis coupé les cheveux, Eve n'existait plus. Shion, lui, semblait se complaire dans son rôle de papa au foyer. Nozomi l'appelait désespérément maman et je trouvais ça plutôt drôle. Il mit du temps avant de me pardonner mes tromperies et je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça. C'était normal. Quant à moi, je me remis bien vite de ma dépression, Shion était mon remède. Son sourire à lui seul m'avait remis sur pied. Les mois passèrent ainsi, dans le calme. Enfin, un calme relatif. Nozomi était un vrai démon venu sur terre pour nous faire tourner en bourrique. Déjà qu'en rampant elle nous faisait la misère, lorsqu'elle commença à marcher, ce fut l'enfer. Elle grimpait partout, bouffait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ( mes bouquins compris ) et adorait particulièrement me balancer son repas au visage.

Un matin, quelqu'un avait glissé une photo sous notre porte. Je l'ai arrachée des mains destructrices de Nozomi pour voir l'image. Trois bébés tout neufs y dormaient profondément.

- Les deux garçons sont des jumeaux zygotes, ils sont parfaitement identiques, et le portrait craché de leur papa. La petite n'a que ta bouche.

Shion avait parlé par-dessus mon épaule.

- Si tu le dis.

J'étais content de savoir qu'ils étaient en bonne santé et ça me titillait un peu de ne pas pouvoir les voir mais je craignais la réaction de leur mère…avec raison, sans aucun doute.

- Quand ils seront plus grands, peut-être.

- Arrête de lire dans mon esprit, s'il-te-plaît.

Il pouffa et enroula ses bras autour de mes hanches. Il posa sa tête entre mes omoplates, un soupir s'extirpant d'entre ses lèvres.

Nozomi, elle, s'était accrochée à ma jambe en marmonnant dans une langue qu'elle seule comprenait. J'ai craqué et la hissais sur mon épaule. Elle devenait lourde, la gueuse.

- Pas les cheveux, pitié!

Elle avait attrapé la tignasse blanche de Shion à mon insu.

- Lâche-le Nozomi, tu le sais que ce n'est pas gentil!

Mon ton sec la chamboula et elle le lâcha aussitôt. Puis se mit à pleurer et à appeler Shion, bien sûr.

- Elle est trop gâtée, fis-je en lui remettant l'enfant en colère.

- T'es jaloux? Rétorqua Shion.

- Cette gosse nous éloigne de plus en plus.

- Comme si elle faisait ça consciemment. Chéri, réfléchis je t'en supplie.

- Héri tupli! Répéta l'enfant du diable en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

_- Désolée de te déranger dans ce moment empli d'amour mais j'ai un soucis._

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix, aussi me surprit-elle. Je m'éloignais un peu de Shion et du petit monstre pour me concentrer.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Elyurias? Lui répondis-je en pensée et sans grand entrain.

_- Comme tu as remarqué, tes enfants sont nés la nuit dernière. _

- Viens-en au but, je t'en prie.

- _Mes calculs étaient erronés, la femme va mourir dans quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'aider._

Shion m'observait en silence mais je restais imperturbable.

- Et donc?

_- Va chercher tes gamins, humain sans cœur!_

_-_ C'est toi qui me dis ça? Laisse-moi rire.

- _Elle n'a aucune famille. _

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai pigé!

J'avais parlé à haute voix. Nozomi imitait Shion en me fixant les yeux plissés.

- Shion… On va devoir acheter une maison.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, notre famille vient de s'agrandir dramatiquement. Et d'ailleurs, il faudrait aller chercher les nouveaux membres à l'hôpital, genre tout de suite. Enfin, s'ils nous laissent faire.

Complètement perdu, mille-et-une questions fusaient du regard de mon amant.

- Papa! Pas partir!

- Tout va bien, microbe. On va faire un tour d'accord?

Je lui embrassais le front et attrapais son petit manteau rose qui trainait sur le canapé. Elle se montrait très enthousiasme, comme toujours. Alors que je l'habillais, j'expliquais la situation en détail à Shion et son idée d'aller réclamer l'aide de sa mère pour quelques temps me sembla excellente. Nous allâmes donc ensemble vers No.6.

- Le fait de la savoir mourante ne te dérange pas? Demanda Shion tout à coup.

- C'est de ma faute alors oui, un peu. Mais en même temps je suis heureux, je vais pouvoir les voir grandir.

OxOxO

« Je suis heureux, je vais pouvoir les voir grandir. » qu'il avait dit. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que de s'occuper de quatre très jeunes enfants en même temps, c'était mortel. De plus qu'en si peu de temps, tout ce que nous avions trouvé comme logement était un grand appart qui ressemblait à présent à un champ de bataille. Nezumi s'était endormi par terre en jouant avec Nozomi, celle-ci somnolant à demi couchée sur son ventre. Ses jouets trainaient partout; j'avais faillis me casser la nuque en marchant sur l'un d'eux. Ma mère était partie elle aussi, elle devait être aussi fatiguée que nous. Trop las pour ramasser tout ce bordel, je me suis enfin assis dans mon fauteuil. Ça faisait du bien de relaxer un peu. J'étais exténué. Le calme fut tout de fois éphémère quand l'un des trois petits se mit à pleurer comme s'il était en train de mourir. J'ai accouru sur le champ, de crainte qu'il ne réveille les autres.

C'était Yukio, encore. Ses coliques étaient en train de me rendre dingue. Yana dormait comme une pierre et Yosuke suçait son pouce bruyamment.

Je le pris dans mes bras et allait le bercer quand quelqu'un sonna. Nezumi ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à ronfler béatement. Je du donc me relever, au plus grand désespoir de Yukio qui redoubla d'ardeur dans ses pleurs. J'ai poussé la porte, Inukashi et Rikiga-san me souriaient sur le porche.

- Bonjour! Me fit Rikiga-san en me tapotant la tête.

- J'ai pas vraiment de quoi vous recevoir décemment, ni l'énergie d'ailleurs, grognais-je en bloquant l'accès à l'appartement.

- Non on est là pour te donner un coup de main!

Inukashi semblait très enjouée.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, tu as besoin de repos c'est évident, renchérit l'ancien journaliste en me prenant Yukio des bras.

- Y'a un truc que j'ai encore plus besoin, si vous me permettez.

J'allais au salon et réveillais Nezumi du bout du pied.

- Lève-toi et fais gaffe à ne pas réveiller la peste.

- Mh?

Il avait les yeux collés et ne comprenait pas tout. J'ai enfilé ma veste et jetais celle de Nezumi sur sa tête amorphe.

- On se casse une heure, annonçais-je en tirant mon amant par le bras.

- Mais où vous allez? S'inquiéta la brune en nous accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

- Copuler.

J'étais plus que sérieux, je ne me rappelais même plus la dernière fois où on l'avait fait. On avait essayé d'innombrables fois, sans jamais parvenir à notre fin. Nezumi parut beaucoup plus fringant tout à coup et on abandonna la marmaille et une Inukashi choquée derrière nous sans regret.

La chambre était limite crade mais on s'en foutait éperdument. Ses mains paraissaient enflammées et leur chaleur parcourait mon corps. Mon pantalon enroulé autour de mes chevilles me donnait un équilibre précaire, Nezumi était dans la même situation. Nous portions encore nos chemises à moitié boutonnées; l'état du sol et le lit miteux ne nous inspiraient pas confiance du tout. Je l'acculais contre le meuble qui faisait office de bureau et joignis enfin nos lèvres. Je me serrais contre lui, qu'il sente bien à quel point j'étais excité et de presser mon membre gorgé de sang sur son aine ne fit qu'intensifier mon désir. Une de ses mains s'était égarée du droit chemin et glissait entre mes fesses, l'autre me pressait la tête vers lui rendant notre baiser plus étanche. Quand l'air vînt à manquer, ma langue s'égara sur sa pomme d'Adam, descendit sur sa clavicule jusqu'à son téton que je mordillais doucement puis allais me perdre sur son ventre plat. Enfin, je donnais un coup de langue à son gland aguichant. Un soupir de bien être fila d'entre ses lèvres, sa main s'enfonça dans ma chevelure dense alors que je suçais le bout de son membre avec délectation. Il me poussa à le prendre entier dans ma bouche mais je le fis languir un peu plus. Je dessinais chaque sillon du bout de ma langue, lentement, minutieusement. Puis, j'ai décidé avoir assez joué et l'avalais jusqu'à la racine. Son gémissement me fit plaisir à entendre. À ma grande surprise, il ne me laissa pas faire bien longtemps.

- Tu vas me faire jouir trop vite comme ça, expliqua-t-il en essayant pitoyablement de se défaire de son pantalon pour avoir plus de liberté.

Je l'imitais, c'était pas bête comme idée. Au final, nous nous rabattîmes sur l'unique chaise de la petite pièce. Elle semblait à peu près propre. Alors commença une série d'acrobaties toutes plus ou moins sécuritaires. J'étais tellement en manque que les préliminaires furent presque inutiles, ses doigts se faufilèrent en moi avec une facilité inhabituelle et le plaisir que ce simple mouvement m'apporta m'avertis d'une suite certainement fabuleuse. Et elle le fut.

À califourchon sur lui, j'ai suivi la moindre de ses expressions se peignant sur son visage au fur et à mesure que je m'empalais sur son sexe dressé. Cette sensation de plénitude me fit crier d'extase. Cette position était tout sauf confortable mais la volupté que m'apportait le coït valait bien quelques courbatures. Je mis donc mes jambes à l'épreuve, engendrant des flexions de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus violemment.

OxOxO

Il était simplement magnifique. Un ange sans couleur me chevauchant lascivement. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, ses lèvres humides entrouvertes soufflaient un air chaud à l'effluve sucrée qui me balayait le visage de temps à autre. Il m'aspirait en lui, se convulsait autour de moi. Il transpirait la lubricité.

Un dernier rayon de soleil fit briller la sueur sur son thorax comme des diamants alors qu'il s'agitait dans un ultime coup de bassin. Sa semence se répandit entre nos corps palpitants, des spasmes l'agitèrent et m'amenèrent sur les rives de la jouissance à mon tour.

Puis je le serrais dans mes bras tendrement, le laissant reprendre son souffle peu à peu.

- Tu sais quoi?

- Mh?

- Je t'aime.

Son sourire me fit fondre et nous nous embrassâmes éperdument.

Puis nous sommes rentrés, tout les deux arborant un sourire béat de deux kilomètres qui révulsa encore plus la pauvre Inukashi qui avait l'air d'avoir galéré pendant notre courte absence.

Les pleurs de bébé ne me fit pas tiquer, ni même Nozomi en train de dessiner sur les murs avec un feutre indélébile, non, j'avais fait le plein d'énergie pour quelques jours.

C'était épuisant mais j'étais un homme comblé. Vraiment.

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
